Sweet Birthday
by Lightning-Claire
Summary: This is dedicated to my prefer pairing. If you don't like the pairing of HaoxYoh, please, don't read.


_This is a fic dedicate to HaoxYoh, this great pairing who I love so much. This is for your birthday. Happy birthday! XD In this fic I'm going to introduce the authors of the fics of HaoxYoh. If anybody doesn't like me, please, say to me, and I'll quit it._

_It's very soft yaoi. Twincest. HaoxYoh._

Yoh woke up, when the first ray of sun shine his face. He felt too lazy to wake up, but he promised to see the sunrise. Quickly, he put himself his clothes: green trousers, white shirt and sandals. Without make a sound, he ate the breakfast, and exit of his pension.

Today is a very special day. It was their birthday. He went to the graveyard. All the spirits in there, wished happy birthday to him. He thanked the detail, but only one person was in his mind in this day, the day of their birthday. Their birthday.

He climbed the hill of the graveyard, his favorite place in there. In the hill, he could see the sunrise to perfection. He loves the nature. He always wanted to see the sunrise, but he was a little lazy, not to say so much, and he never woke up so soon.

"Otouto, this is new!" A familiar voice sound behind of him. Yoh turned, and see to his older brother, Hao, with a bright smile.

"I promised you, Nii-chan. I promised that in our birthday I will see the sunrise, and I do it" He says to his brother, returning other bright smile.

"Happy Birthday Otouto" Hao said to his brother, while he was taking a present, and giving to Yoh.

"What is it?" Yoh asked with emotion.

"It's a surprise" Hao said. Yoh quickly open the present, and saw a piece of paper. He read it. _Otouto, this is won't be so simple. "You have to resolve this if you want your present. First clue: You think this place is boring"._

"I have to do this, right?" Yoh asked, and Hao nodded like answer. "This place is school, right?" Yoh asked. Hao nodded. Yoh grabbed Hao, and went to the school. How it was Saturday, it was close. But, Yoh look the three. Yoh usually sit in there in the break. He approach to the three, and, in one of the branch, he see other box. Inside, there was other piece of paper. _"Congratulations Otouto. Now, go to the ice-cream saloon"_ When Yoh finished reading the note, he looked to Hao. Hao simply shrugged.

"Come on, Otouto. You can do it" Hao said to his younger brother.

"But I'm tired Nii-chan" Yoh complained about, with a puppy face.

"You know my weak point, but I promise that you will love the present" Hao promised, and Yoh sigh. He went to the ice-cream saloon. In one table, Yoh found a piece of paper, and two ice-creams. One of the ice-creams was of oranges. The other was of chocolate. Yoh take the note, and read. _"Very good Otouto. The orange's ice-cream it's for you"_

Yoh hugged to his brother.

"Thanks! Thanks Nii-chan!" Yoh shouted. "But, one question. It very soon, why the ice-cream salon is open?" Yoh asked.

"I have contacts" He said with a dark smile in his face, while he was looking to the owner. Yoh didn't want to know what his brother did, so he only focuses in his ice-cream. He loves oranges! Hao enjoyed seeing the view. Hao loves the face that his otouto put when he talked, look or eat oranges. Yoh looked to the other ice-cream.

"That ice-cream, who's going to eat it," Yoh asked. Hao raised his hands.

"I didn't know you like the sweets Nii-chan" Yoh said with an innocent smile.

"I like them, but I hardly ever eat them. If the ice-creams aren't prepared by one person, instead a machine, I don't like them" Hao response. The both twins ate his ice-creams, and then, Hao took Yoh to the bridge in Funbari, and stay there a lot of time.

"Nii-chan, can we go to home?" Yoh asked.

"No, you have to find your present. Is in the graveyard" Hao said to him. Yoh complained about that.

"Nii-chan! You're bad!" Yoh shouted to his brother, but he wants to see his present. He went to the graveyard, and, in front of Amidamaru's old stone. When he opened, he saw a MP5 and a new headphone, of orange color of course.

"Otouto, I broke your MP3 and your headphones, so take it" Hao said, and the long-haired was hugged again by his brother.

"Thanks Nii-chan!" Yoh thanked. "Your present is in home" Yoh said, and Hao was so surprised. Without gave to Hao a second to reaction, Yoh grabbed Hao again, and went to home. Yoh was scared when he was in front of house. All because the windows, doors, all, were closed, and there aren't the noise that usually was in there. "Nii-chan, I'm scared" Yoh hugged to Hao again.

"Don't worry Yoh. Enter the house, and you'll see that nothing happened" Hao said to Yoh. You trusted in his brother, so he entered in the house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The lights of house start to shine, and in the living-room were all their friends.

"I think by a moment that you won't have time" Hao sigh.

"Ha, you don't know with who are you talking" Horo said.

"Nii-chan, all our friends are here. Anna, Ryu, Lyserg, all" Yoh was very happy.

"But, we couldn't do this without them" Lyserg pointed to a group of girls.

"Who are they?" Yoh asked.

"They are twinkee-neekee, Shadowzamy, Alrye, FreedomFallenStars, SK-Fan7, Bell-Star and Lightning-Claire" Ren said. Yoh went, and hugged all of the girls.

"Thanks for this party! Really!" Yoh thanked.

"Nothing, your welcome!" SK-Fan7 said.

"Yeah, your welcome" FreedomAllenStars said. "At least, we known the little and sweet Opacho" This last said while she gave a little hug to Opacho.

"Happy Birthday, Yoh and Hao!" twinkee-neekee said while she hugged Hao and Yoh.

"But we have to do one thing" Alrye said.

"Alrye is right!" Shadowzamy said.

"We did it a cake for your birthday. We hope you like it. It's special for you two!" Lightning-Claire said.

"Enjoy it!" Shadowzamy said. Alrye brought a cake, an enormous cake, which had two dolls of our twins, and like candles had stars, and one half had taste to orange, and the other had taste of chocolate.

"But before that, Yoh, give Hao his present" SK-Fan7 said to Yoh with an enormous smile.

"You're right!" Yoh shouted. Yoh exit of the living-room, and a time after that, he comes with a box, and gave it to Hao. Hao opened the box, and found a new poncho, but this was black, and, in the lower part, had a lot of stars. In the box there were too two pendants of star, of gold.

"Do you like it?" Yoh asked. Hao nodded happily.

"You know me perfectly, but I want one thing more" Hao said, and took Yoh's face, and give him a small kiss. When the air was ended, they broke the kiss. "Thanks Otouto, was the best birthday in my life" He said with a big smile.

"Okay. Let's eat the cake!" Bell-Star said.

**I hope you liked my fic. I didn't want to disturb anybody. If you liked it, please review. **

**Happy Birthday HaoxYoh.**


End file.
